


The Boy Who Went Into The Woods And Disappeared

by beedekka



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: Set during the DDT 3-way tag match at Yamanashi Nature Land in 2009.





	The Boy Who Went Into The Woods And Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



“Wait, slow down!” Kenny bent over to catch his breath, squinting up at the top of the tree-covered bank Kota was scaling. The low Autumn sun blinded him, but dark flashes and the rustle of leaves roughly marked his partner’s ascent. “No one’s even following us…” He glanced back towards the trail, where the excited crowd and DDT camera operators had been stumbling through the mud moments ago; they’d been lured further on towards the lake and the visitor centre by Nakazawa and Harashima, their shouts and laughter rapidly fading away.

Apparently, having no opponents, no audience, and no cameras with them wasn’t deterring Kota’s quest to climb higher, and Kenny shaded his eyes to try and see how far he might be from the crest of the ridge. What was on the other side? Maybe it was a shortcut back to the cabins and the river. _That could work_ , he thought – surprising the other teams from the opposite direction.

He’d lost Kota’s shadow between the trees now, but he was expecting him to appear on the ridge any second, silhouetted against the horizon like the dramatic madman he was. Kenny stayed quiet for a moment, unwilling to climb further without a spot to aim for, until it suddenly occurred to him that the rustling had stopped. “Kota?” he called.

Silence.

“Hey!”

Still nothing.

 _Oh, don’t you play with me…_ Kenny groaned inwardly. They were supposed to be in the middle of a show. “I’ll turn around and leave!” He stuck his hands on his hips defiantly, counting the seconds until Kota would inevitably leap on him from behind, but his confidence began to waver as time stretched out.

“Kota?” he shouted again. “Are you okay?”

Kenny frowned and scanned the skyline.

_Fuck. How the hell could I lose him?_


End file.
